Wireless local area network (WLAN) Internet Protocol (IP) Multicast traffic flow is forwarded to IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11 compatible access points (APs) via statically configured Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs). The APs are statically configured on both the wired side (e.g., a port coupled to a distribution network) and the wireless side. However, statically configured APs are not scalable and as the size of the network grows configuring the APs can be a burden to network administrators.